Más Allá Del Dolor
by andiiie-345
Summary: La guerra entre las cuatro naciones se ha acabado, pero Katara al sentirse alejada de Aang y los demás tomará la desisción más difícil que ha tenido. Ella junto a Toph, Appa y Momo irán aventurándose en tierras extrañas.
1. Cruda Verdad

Cruda Verdad

-Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire…hace muchos años las cuatro naciones se encontraban en medio de una ardiente guerra, en la cual la reconocida Nación del Fuego deseaba expandir su dominio sobre las demás naciones. Según la leyenda, sólo el Avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos era capaz de detener a los malvados ideales de la Nación del Fuego por ejercer su poder sobre las otras naciones. Pero justo en el momento en el que más se le necesitaba desapareció…posterior a cien largos años el Avatar fue encontrado atrapado en medio de un iceberg junto a Appa, su bisonte volador-dijo una voz femenina tomando una pequeña cantidad de aire para continuar con aquel relato.-No fue hace mucho tiempo que mi hermano y yo habíamos recibido al que iba a darle fin a esta guerra, quizá a inicios demostró cierta inmadurez e inocencia y en más de una ocasión nos llevó a más de un problema a la vez, pero a pesar de las adversidades siempre lograba sacarnos de dichos problemas, todavía recuerdo la vez que nos enfrentamos a aquel grupo de guerreras en el pueblo de Kyoshi.-

-¿Y cómo fue que lograron vencer a aquélla maestro agua que manejaba la sangre de otros cuerpos Katara?-preguntó una voz infantil con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo fue que el Rey Gummi fue amigo del Avatar?-preguntó otro niño con notoria ansiedad.

-¿Cuántos días tardó Aang en controlar el elemento de la tierra?-preguntó esta vez una niña que se encontraba muy cerca de Katara.

-¿Es cierto que Toph puede manejar el metal?-preguntaron dos niños al unísono.

-Oigan, creo que ya es suficiente de historia por un día, estoy un poco cansada como para continuar relatándoles acerca de esto, pero les prometo que la próxima vez les voy a dar respuesta a todas sus preguntas ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa llena de dulzura mientras se levantaba del suelo para dirigirse al bosque.

Hacía ya varios meses que la guerra había finalizado, todas las naciones se encontraban en una larga época de paz gracias a que el maestro de los cuatro elementos había regresado, era como si después de haber sufrido tantas pérdidas, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, pero lo cierto era que sí había ocurrido, todavía guardaba varias cicatrices como consecuencia a batallas con maestros fuego.

La guerra había traído varios aspectos positivos a la vida de Katara, un buen ejemplo de esto era que luego de tantos años de práctica por fin había podido lograr dominar el control sobre el agua, se había convertido en una de las mejores maestro agua de su tribu, también había visitado lugares exóticos e interesantes como, Ba Sin Se fue una de las ciudades más bellas que había visitado. Pero no todo era color de rosa, en su viaje había sufrido más de lo que ella esperaba en su largo trayecto para finalizar la batalla, entre sus numerosos recuerdos el peor de todos lo recordaba como si todo hubiese ocurrido ayer, el día que conoció a Hamma fue el peor recuerdo que se quedó grabado en su mente, bien era cierto que su dominio sobre el agua se había vuelto más fuerte dándole ventaja en un área semejante a un desierto, pero, había conocido una técnica que le parecía completamente horrible, la sangre control. "Controlando la sangre de otro cuerpo se puede controlar lo que sea, o a quien sea", eran exactamente las palabras que aquélla anciana había utilizado antes de que aprendiera el control de dicha técnica. La chica todavía se sentía culpable por haber conocido a Hamma, y más aún se sentía culpable por haberse dejado convencer por aquélla inocencia de la maestro agua. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía reprimirse toda la vida por eso, en aquéllos momentos eso no era lo que le preocupaba a la castaña.

Su principal preocupación se debía a que quería hablar con Aang sobre algo que muy posiblemente le haría daño más a él que a ella, pero la joven ya había tomado una decisión al respecto, y no podía retrasar las cosas por más que quisiera, ella tenía un sueño muy diferente a cualquiera de sus amigos, había estado tanto tiempo viajando en medio de una guerra que parecía no tener fin, había conocido tantos lugares tan nuevos e interesantes para ella que sabía qué era lo mejor para ella, lo que no sabía era cómo se lo iban a tomar sus amigos y su futuro ex novio, tenía miedo de ganarse el odio de sus seres queridos, la idea de verlos en su contra no le agradaba para nada, pero no quería reprimir sus deseos de quedarse atrapada y ver que nunca se le tomaba en cuenta. A pesar de que la guerra había llegado a su fin la mayoría de las cosas había cambiado para mal, su hermano Sokka se había ido a vivir con Suki en Omashu, con el deseo de reiniciar su vida a lado de la persona que amaba, Zuko estaba sumamente ocupado tratando de mantener la paz en la Nación del Fuego, Toph por su parte solía pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de ella fortaleciendo el lazo de amistad que habitaba entre ambas, pero aún así no podía reprimir su deseo de conocer otras áreas del mundo, áreas que resultaran desconocidas, y por último, Aang, muy conocido como El Avatar estaba casi tan ocupado como Zuko en su deber de velar por la paz y tranquilidad del pueblo, ella sentía la obligación de adentrarse a un territorio desconocido, era su mayor sueño en aquel entonces.

La castaña sonrió con melancolía mientras se adentraba cada vez más al bosque en busca de Aang, la tristeza se apoderó de ella, se sentía como una completa egoísta, más bien se odiaba a sí misma por el hecho de dejar a aquellos a quienes quería por un simple capricho de su parte, pero, de un momento a otro varias preguntas atacaron su mente.

¿Acaso no había tenido que acceder a cosas en las que no estaba de acuerdo?, ¿No fue ella la que sufrió quemaduras en ambas manos por culpa de un capricho de su compañero?, era bien cierto que durante el viaje varios tuvieron la obligación de realizar serios sacrificios, pero ella simplemente no podía reprimir el sentimiento de que ella era la que más había tenido que sufrir, la mayor parte de accidentes fueron por culpa de su ceguera, ceguera al dejarse llevar por la inocencia de Hamma, ceguera por haber puesto en peligro la identidad de Aang cuando quiso hacerse pasar como la "Dama Pintada", accidentes y accidentes por su culpa, pero más de un sacrificio contra su propia voluntad.

Una voz muy conocida la sacó de sus pensamientos, conocía muy bien dicha voz, más bien hacía ya varias horas que se había encomendado la tarea de buscar a aquella persona por todo el bosque para darle la mala noticia, los nervios no tardaron mucho en aparecer y su esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa fue en vano. La hora había llegado ya y tenía por sobretodo la obligación de decirle que iba a dejar todo atrás para volver a comenzar su vida en un sitio diferente, un lugar donde pudiese adaptarse a un nuevo clima y un ambiente social completamente distinto, quería olvidar.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Katara?-preguntó el joven con un tono lleno de preocupación mientras aparecía una cara de completo interés en él.

-En realidad Aang, tenemos que hablar de algo que posiblemente no te llegue a gustar ni a ti, ni mucho menos a los demás-dijo la castaña con un tono lleno de tristeza, pero sin perder el tono de seriedad, no deseaba derramar lágrimas sin siquiera irse todavía.-Sólo espero que me puedas perdonar algún día-agregó la ojiazul tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

El chico la miró atónito, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que podría llegar a pasarle, ni siquiera sabía el por qué estaba a punto de llorar, ¿Acaso iba a pasar algo malo?, por la tristeza que había en sus ojos era más que obvio que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó sin saber qué más podía decir.

-Pues, Aang esto que te voy a decir no me resulta nada fácil, ni mucho menos placentero, créeme que me duele más de lo que tu crees-dijo con una triste sonrisa antes de empezar a decirle la mala noticia.-Me voy Aang-dijo sin más.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó confundido.

-A eso, a que me quiero ir de aquí a un lugar diferente, un lugar donde sepa con claridad que puedo vivir sin tener que sacrificarme, quiero vivir en un ambiente diferente, a eso me refiero-dijo esforzándose por no dejar derramar ni una sola lágrima.

El chico se quedó inmóvil sin emitir ninguna palabra, ¿se iba para siempre? ¿Nunca más la volvería a ver? ¿Por qué tenía que irse?

-Dime algo Aang, te lo suplico-dijo Katara mientras varías lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?-preguntó el chico con indiferencia, se sentía completamente molesto al ver que ella quería alejarse como si nada.

-Por favor Aang, no me hagas esto, no sabes lo mucho que me duele tener que dejarlos, pero debes entender que yo no puedo estar aquí mientras veo cómo ustedes viven una vida que les fue asignada desde su nacimiento, yo no nací para quedarme en este lugar, entiende-dijo en un tono suplicante mientras trataba de controlar su voz que estaba a punto de romper al llanto.

-¿De verdad crees que a mí me interesa si te vas o no?-dijo fríamente para posterior a eso soltar una amarga carcajada.-Qué ingenua, si te quieres ir a mí me es indiferente, no eres más que una simple egoísta, siempre quieres hacer lo que se te venga en gana y ni siquiera te importa lo que le pasen a los demás-dijo nuevamente con un tono mucho más frío que el anterior.

Sus palabras destilaban veneno y cada una de ellas era mucho más dolorosa de asimilar para ella, parecía ser como si no le importara el hecho de abandonar el terrible pasado para empezar su vida en un nuevo lugar, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener las ganas de llorar.

-¿No crees que ya es suficiente de llanto Katara?-preguntó con notorio sarcasmo.

La chica simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, el hecho de ver cómo su amigo la estaba destrozando con gran lentitud le hacía un daño profundo en su corazón, sabía muy bien el por qué se comportaba de aquélla forma tan diferente, pero ella no podía encontrar remedio al viaje que tenía planeado hacer.

Decidió tomar un poco de aire antes de comenzar a hablar, no sabía muy bien lo que podía decir, las palabras de Aang literalmente le habían arrebatado el habla.

Al cabo de varios minutos logró encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer el intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¿Es necesario hablarme de la forma en que lo haces?-preguntó irónica tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.-¿No es suficiente el daño por el que estoy pasando ahora?¿Tienes que hacerme sentir peor?¿Qué acaso no tengo derecho a vivir?-dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, por lo general las peleas que ocurrían entre ellos no eran tan graves, pero al parecer aquélla parecía no tener reparo, sus palabras de verdad la habían herido y no estaba segura de que podría llegar a perdonarlo, lo veía sumamente difícil.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse de ella.

La chica estaba destrozada, no quería creer lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos quería imaginar después la reacción que llegarían a tener sus amigos, el hecho de verlos a todos y cada uno de ellos en su contra resultaba ser algo muy difícil, no sabía por qué tendría que enfrentarse a tanto sufrimiento, pero no tenía de otra, tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlos.

Se secó varias lágrimas que habitaban en su rostro para dirigirse a su casa, tenía mucho que meditar en esa noche, quería prepararse mentalmente para enfrentar a sus amigos, quizá ya era tarde para hacer entrar en razón a Aang, pero aún tenía la oportunidad de intentarlo con Sokka, Zuko y Toph.

Tardó varias horas en llegar debido a la lentitud que había en su caminata, la tristeza y la melancolía posterior a la conversación con Aang eran los responsables de su tardía a llegar a la casa, pero una vez ahí simplemente se fue hacia la cama, no tenía deseos de comer, la preocupación por el día siguiente le había arrebatado su apetito.

Una vez que se acostó cerró lentamente los párpados para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. El Triste Adiós

El Triste Adiós

El sol había llenado con su luz toda la habitación indicando que acababa de iniciar un nuevo día, para muchos eso podía significar algo positivo, inicio del fin de semana, excelente día para tomarse un descanso, salir a pasear con los amigos y ese tipo de cosas. No obstante para la bella castaña el día de hoy era quizá el peor día que había tenido, después del día de la invasión por parte de la Nación del Fuego a su tribu, le resultaba muy difícil olvidar los numerosos sucesos que ocurrieron ese día, un buen ejemplo de ello era el asesinato de su madre.

Le tomó varios minutos levantarse, para después ir en dirección al baño con el propósito de tomarse una ducha que fuera lo más corta posible para que ya por último saliera de su casa en busca de sus amigos, necesitaba reunirlos en el bosque para hablar con ellos, los nervios jugaron en su contra provocando ciertos temblores en su cuerpo y más de un tropiezo en lo que buscaba a Sokka y a Toph, encontrar a su hermano no fue una tarea difícil debido a que lo encontró comiendo en un restaurante, si es que a eso se le llamaba comer pues en ves de utilizar los cubiertos agarraba la comida con las manos, solía considerarlo un cavernícola en esta área por su ausencia de modales para comer.

Se dirigió sin más hacia él mientras los nervios comenzaban a intensificarse con cada paso que daba, ella no era del todo buena para controlar sus nervios, si mal no recordaba cuando se enfrentó a Hamma llegó a perder los estribos por unos buenos momentos dándole más de un problema.

Una vez que llegó al restaurante su hermano la reconoció e hizo un gesto con su mano derecha en señal de que se acercara hacia él, esbozó una falsa sonrisa para después caminar los últimos pasos que le quedaban y sentarse en frente de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Katara?-preguntó con la boca llena de salsa.

-Simplemente venía a saludar, y bueno si no te resulta de mucha molestia me gustaría hablar contigo de algo muy importante-dijo con seriedad mientras se limpiaba la cara con una servilleta a causa de que su hermano inconscientemente le había escupido en su rostro.

-¿De qué se trata?-preguntó el castaño tornándose serio.

-No puedo hablar de eso aún, tiene que ser en presencia de Toph y Zuko-dijo desviando su mirada hacia las calles del pueblo.

-Está bien-dijo el joven un tanto desconcertado por la actitud de su hermana.

La chica sin más se levantó y se quedó mirando a su hermano como si esperara a que se levantara, honestamente a veces su falta de neuronas llegaba a sacarla de quicio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?-preguntó irónica.

-¿Vamos a buscar a Toph ahora mismo?-preguntó con incredulidad.

-¿Piensas que vaya a buscarla yo sola mientras tu te quedas aquí comiendo?-dijo con sarcasmo.-No lo creo, ahora levántate, límpiate y vámonos-.

-Pero, estoy comiendo-replicó él con molestia.

-Oh discúlpame por interrumpir tu dichoso almuerzo, quédese tranquilo su majestad, ni siquiera se moleste en levantarse que yo iré a dar quién sabe cuántas cuadras en busca de mi amiga ciega-repuso sarcásticamente mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ya entendí sarcástica-murmuró con molestia por no haber acabado con su almuerzo.

-Excelente, ahora ponte de pie y vámonos que el tiempo es oro y yo estoy desperdiciando mucho tiempo, porque su preciada majestad simplemente quiere quedarse aquí comiendo a tener que ayudar a su hermana menor a dar con el paradero de su amiga, porque en vez de levantarse prefiere quejarse del por qué su hermana es tan cruel…

-Bueno ya fue suficiente, vámonos antes de que la lenta seas tú-murmuró con molestia.

La chica sonrió satisfecha, pero a la vez con melancolía, por increíble que sonara iba a extrañar mucho las peleas que solía tener con su hermano, era como una forma de decirle lo importante que era para ella sin tener que utilizar el "te quiero".

-Mira, ahí está Toph, ahora si no te importa tengo un almuerzo que terminar por culpa de mi molesta hermana menor-dijo dando media vuelta hacia el restaurante, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso su hermana lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa inmovilizándolo.

-No sueñes, todavía no hemos visto a Zuko así que no te irás a ningún lado, y mucho menos simplemente porque encontramos a Toph y ya-repuso con molestia.- ¿Qué creías?¿Que encontraríamos a Toph y problema resuelto porque podrías irte a comer?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-En realidad eso era lo que esperaba-dijo con molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que él esperaba?-preguntó una voz femenina con indiferencia acercándose a sus amigos.

Ambos se giraron en dirección a donde provenía la voz con el propósito de ver quién se estaba acercando, aunque dicha voz no resultaba nada difícil de reconocer pues a juzgar por el tono de su voz, era más que obvio que Toph era la que había emitido dicha pregunta.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, simplemente que su sexto estómago le está pidiendo algo de comer, y él en vez de ayudarme prefiere quedarse en un restaurante de pacotilla preguntándose por qué su hermana menor es tan egoísta para no hacer las cosas ella misma-murmuró la castaña con sarcasmo.

-¿Terminaste o vas a continuar?-preguntó con notoria molestia.

-Dime tú si me ayudas a buscar a Zuko-contestó Katara con fingida inocencia.

-Oigan, simplemente aviso que estoy aquí, no sé si ya se dieron cuenta-dijo Toph al percatarse que ninguno de sus amigos se había acordado de ella.

Toph no era de las que le gustara ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, cuando había algún asunto que resultara ser de interés para ella lo primero que deseaba era que fuera tomada en cuenta, y esta ocasión era una de ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?-preguntó la chica con deje de curiosidad.

Sokka abrió la boca aprovechando la oportunidad de responder a la pregunta de su amiga, albergando una pequeña esperanza de regresar a su restaurante a terminar con su almuerzo, pero, justo antes de que pudiera emitir alguna palabra su hermana menor se le había adelantado para evitar cualquier oportunidad de que su hermano escapara.

-Necesito hablar de algo importante con ustedes dos…y con Zuko-dijo con un tono lleno de tristeza.

La chica se extrañó al percatarse del tono utilizado por la maestro agua, usualmente solía celebrar por cualquier idiotez que pasara, desde que la conoció se dio cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo solía hablar con ternura, en más de una ocasión podía ser mandona y gruñona. No obstante era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar con ese tono tan melancólico.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó extrañada. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir con respecto a la extraña actitud de su amiga.

-No puedo hablar aquí, y para hablar de lo que tengo que decirles tiene que ser en un lugar apartado de tanta gente-dijo mientras su voz empleaba un tono lleno de seriedad.

-De acuerdo-pronunciaron sus dos amigos al unísono, y al juzgar por el tono de voz de ambos, estaban confundidos por la extraña actitud de ella.

-Podríamos buscarlo en el restaurante, a estas horas del día la gente normal suele pasársela disfrutando de un buen almuerzo-dijo Sokka haciendo ademán de caminar en dirección del restaurante en el que su hermana lo había encontrado.

Justo antes de que pudiera dar un paso su hermana lo había agarrado por el cuello de su camiseta, era muy cierto que Katara solía ser paciente con las ocurrencias por parte de su compañero, no obstante su maldita obsesión con ese estúpido restaurante la había sacado de quicio.

-Ya me tienes harta con tu estúpido restaurante de porquería-dijo mientras se esforzaba por no perder el control, su hermano era de las pocas personas que conseguían acabar con ese muro de tolerancia y por lo general cuando eso ocurría más de uno terminaba herido.-¿QUÉ TANTO TE CUESTA TENER QUE ESPERAR A BUSCAR A ZUKO?-gritó mientras su rostro emanaba furia y rencor.

-Katara, cálmate-dijo su hermano mientras éste comenzaba a temblar de miedo.

-¿Por qué no te calmas tú? -dijo utilizando un tono un poco más tranquilo que el anterior.-Lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante y en lo único que piensas es en tu estúpido almuerzo-.

-En vez de desperdiciar el tiempo regañando a tu hermano, podríamos ir a buscar a Zuko si es que de verdad lo que tienes que decirnos es muy importante-dice Toph tranquilamente.

-Lo es, así que vámonos-dice la castaña en tono entusiasta mientras empieza a caminar agarrando a su hermano por el cuello de su camisa con el propósito de que no se alejara.

-¿Es necesario que me lleves así Katara?-pregunta su hermano con sarcasmo.

-Pues a menos que quiera que vayas al restaurante, creo que no, pero dado que las cosas no son así, debo decirte que sí Sokka es muy necesario que te lleve como un niño-dice con fingida dulzura mientras Toph caminaba a la par de ella.

-Al menos no tendrás tantos accidentes Sokka-dice Toph empleando un tono de burla.

-Muy graciosa-dice el castaño entre dientes.

Katara se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica aprovechando al ver que sus amigos estaban a punto de iniciar otra pelea, en cualquier otra ocasión le habría resultado molesto el tener que soportar el egoísmo por parte de ambos, pero en ese momento por su mente sólo pasaba una cosa…tristeza, la tristeza de dejar todo aquello que conocía y amaba, era como si aquello la estuviera destruyendo lentamente.

Durante su trayectoria a lado de sus amigos en búsqueda de Zuko luchó constantemente contra el deseo de llorar, eran muchas las cosas por las cuales ella sentía el deseo de llorar, principalmente la pelea que tuvo con Aang, fue lo que quizás más daño le había provocado hasta ahora.

Pasando los minutos la chica se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, era ya mucho el tiempo que llevaba sin emitir una sola palabra, lo cual para sus amigos resultaba algo extraño siendo ella la que la mayor parte del tiempo solía iniciar un tema de conversación, aunque fuera aburrido.

La chica sintió una presión sobre su brazo izquierdo, saliendo de sus pensamientos su vista se giró en torno a su brazo con el propósito de ver quién era el provocante de haberla sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Katara mira…ahí está Zuko-dice su hermano haciéndole señas al maestro fuego con el propósito de que se acercara a donde ellos se encontraban.

Los nervios no tardaron en apoderarse sobre la castaña pues a pesar de que tenía muchos deseos de acabar con lo que tenía que hacer, no se sentía psicológicamente preparada para darles la noticia de que exactamente ese mismo día les dejaría para comenzar su travesía adentrándose a tierras que ella nunca ha llegado a ver.

Se limitó a tomar aire mientras su mirada se posaba en Zuko, el momento estaba ya muy cerca, pero aún así le resultaba sumamente difícil encontrar un método que le simplificara el hecho de hablar con ellos sin que llegasen a reaccionar como reaccionó su ahora ex novio el día de ayer.

-Bueno Katara ahora que nos tienes a todos aquí me gustaría escuchar las malas noticias que planeas darnos, supongo que no puede ser tan malo como las veces en que tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Azula y sus títeres-dice Toph tranquilamente mientras su hermano y Zuko clavaban sus miradas en ella.

-Yo…no sé cómo decirlo-dice la ojiazul mientras se esforzaba por contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de su rostro.

-Katara no vine aquí a que te sueltes una escenita a esperar que tú me digas esa supuesta noticia que tienes que contar-dice Toph con el mismo tono de voz que utilizó anteriormente.

-Está bien-dice la chica mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Toph, para posteriormente recorrer con la mirada a sus tres amigos, siendo quizá la última vez que tendría la oportunidad de verlos.-Todavía recuerdo cuando todo empezó, Sokka y yo encontramos a Aang teniendo la misión de recobrar el equilibrio del mundo luego de una guerra que duró quizá más de cien años, fue toda una trayectoria que nos unió más de lo que ya estábamos, pero a pesar de que todo terminó yo no puedo…no quiero quedarme en esta pequeña aldea mientras ustedes están cumpliendo sus sueños, sé que estoy siendo una egoísta, pero no puedo estar aquí-dice nuevamente mientras varias lágrimas empezaban a dar un recorrido por todo su rostro.

-¿De qué estás hablando hermana?-pregunta su hermano mientras su rostro empieza a tornarse preocupado al ver la reacción de su hermana, el verla llorar era una faceta que no siempre llegaba a mostrar, en realidad le resultaba sumamente difícil que alguien como ella llegase a llorar.

-Me voy, de eso estoy hablando Sokka-dice Katara secándose las lágrimas que había en su rostro.-Quiero irme a explorar nuevos lugares…he intentado vivir una vida tratando de adaptarme a lo que ustedes han querido, pero no puedo, mi lugar no está aquí, mi lugar es ir de lugar en lugar en búsqueda de nuevos lugares que nunca he llegado a ver-.

-Cuando dices que te vas… ¿Te refieres a que no te volveremos a ver Katara?-pregunta Toph con deje de curiosidad.

-Así es, Toph, sé que piensan que estoy siendo una egoísta porque solo estoy pensando en mí pero por favor no me odien, el hecho de pensar que ustedes me puedan odiar, es simplemente horrible-dice la joven mientras trata de esforzarse porque las lágrimas no volvieran a salir de sus ojos.

-No estás siendo egoísta Katara, bueno quizás un poco, pero aún así entiendo a qué te refieres con eso, yo pasé por lo mismo cuando quise alejarme de mi tío por un tiempo, necesitaba pensar las cosas con mayor claridad, necesitaba encontrar mi propio camino y yo ya lo hice, y al parecer tú has descubierto un nuevo camino-dice Zuko esbozando una falsa sonrisa con el deseo de evitar que su amiga se sintiera peor.

-Eso sonó muy poético Zuko, en realidad sonaste exactamente como tu tío-dice Toph con una divertida sonrisa para que posterior a ese comentario se dirigiera a Katara.-Me has sorprendido Katara, pero hay algo en lo que no estoy de acuerdo, eso de que yo pueda llegar a odiarte es casi imposible…yo simplemente te respeto porque es la primera vez que haces las cosas por ti, aunque sigas siendo la misma chica temperamental que quiere controlar las cosas y se enoja por cualquier estupidez-dice Toph tranquilamente.

-Eso sí que me hace sentir mejor Toph-dice la castaña con sarcasmo mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa y se secaba las lágrimas. En cierta forma el comentario que habían hecho sus dos amigos le había arrebatado un gran peso de encima, sin embargo aún faltaba escuchar el comentario de su hermano, cosa que provocaba que sus nervios permanecieran dentro de ella mientras miraba con ansiedad a su hermano esperando una respuesta por parte de él con respecto a lo que había dicho hace pasado unos minutos.

-Interrumpiste mi almuerzo para luego buscar a Toph y a Zuko con el propósito de decirnos que te quieres ir de esta aldea para vivir alejada de todos nosotros mientras yo, que soy tu hermano mayor, veo como ellos te dicen palabras para animarte mientras yo…me quedo sin saber qué decir-dice Sokka con tranquilidad.-Está bien, no te obligaré a que te vayas si tu deseo es ir a otra parte, por dos simples razones, la primera porque sé que de todas maneras que aunque me niegue igual te irás a escondidas, y en segundo porque siempre supe que tarde o temprano te irías a vivir tu nueva vida-dice su hermano mientras se acerca a ella y la abraza.

-Gracias, de verdad no sabes lo que significa para mí que ustedes me entiendan-dice empleando un tono lleno de alegría mientras corresponde al abrazo de su hermano, para que posteriormente Zuko y Toph se unieran al abrazo convirtiéndolo en un "abrazo de grupo".

-Por algo somos tus amigos-dice Zuko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso y porque somos los únicos que te soportamos-dice Toph en tono de broma para después recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la maestra agua.

-Tenías que arruinar el momento-dice Katara para después soltar a reír.

Todo había resultado mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, sus amigos habían aceptado y entendido los deseos que ella estaba por cumplir dentro de unas pocas horas, se había quitado un peso de encima, no obstante dentro de ella habitaba una herida que le resultaba sumamente difícil de curar, dicha herida era aquélla discusión que había tenido con Aang el día anterior, pero, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que empacar para después comenzar con un nuevo viaje.


	3. Hacia Lo Desconocido

Hacia lo desconocido

La noche había llegado y Katara recién había acabado de empacar, se había asegurado que llevara sólo lo necesario en ese viaje, y con ello únicamente llevaba uno que otro pergamino de maestros agua, siendo únicamente como un recuerdo de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado; a su vez llevaba su cantimplora en caso de que necesitara usarla como defensa, no obstante dicha "arma" no la necesitaría del todo debido a los nuevos conocimientos que había adquirido cuando conoció a la maestro agua Hama; y ya por último llevaba unas cuantas provisiones de comida, bien sabía que el viaje sería largo, por lo que iba a necesitar una que otra fruta en caso de que tuviera que detenerse a comer.

Sólo había algo que no la motivaba de realizar el viaje y eso era que tendría que irse caminando, se había acostumbrado tanto a viajar encima de Appa que eso había debilitado sus piernas cuando necesitara caminar a largas distancias. Hubo momentos en los que pensó en robar a Appa, pero ya le había causado suficiente dolor a Aang como para tener que empeorarlo por culpa de un capricho suyo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para que posterior a eso saliera de la casa dirigiéndose al bosque, lo ocurrido el día anterior le había perturbado la mente y le dejaba una sensación de nostalgia que le provocó un leve dolor de estómago, sin embargo se limitó a continuar caminando.

A lo largo de su pequeño transcurso pudo escuchar varios pasos detrás de ella, podía apostar que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero a diferencia de Toph, ella no era una maestro tierra que pudiera escuchar o percibir si alguien la perseguía o no, por lo que simplemente se limitó a seguir caminando.

En más de una ocasión miró hacia atrás con el propósito de averiguar si de verdad alguien la estaba siguiendo, para su desgracia no pudo ver a nadie, cosa que le puso los nervios de punta. Decidida a protegerse creó un poderoso látigo de agua proporcionado por el agua interna de las plantas, y con él atacó un árbol partiéndolo en dos. Desafortunadamente no había nadie ahí, no obstante el hecho de ver que sus habilidades como maestro agua habían mejorado le había hecho sonreír con entusiasmo.

-Si hubiese estado en ese árbol estaría muerta… ¿Qué clase de amiga eres tú Katara?-dice una voz detrás de la castaña provocando que ésta se girara para después encontrarse con Toph con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Toph?-pregunta Katara extrañada.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio?-dice Toph con sarcasmo.

-¿El qué?-vuelve a preguntar Katara confundiéndose cada vez más.

-Pienso ir contigo al dichoso viaje y ni siquiera te molestes en echarme el mugroso sermón que me echaste cuando inicié a apostar en aquélla ciudad de la Nación del Fuego porque no va a funcionar, así que si no te molesta estoy muy deseosa de terminar el viaje porque al ritmo que vamos supongo que duraremos exactamente 6 meses-dice Toph tranquilamente mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a donde la castaña se estaba encaminando.

La ojiazul se quedó contemplando a su amiga atónita, por una parte quiso reprimirle y empezar con su característico y maternal sermón que solía darle a su amiga con respecto a lo que hacía, pero en aquella ocasión le había ahorrado dicho sermón dejándola con las palabras en la boca y exactamente sin saber qué decir, siendo una de las cosas que más le molestaban de Toph.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada como una idiota el resto de la noche o vas a iniciar con el viaje?-pregunta Toph comenzando a molestarse al ver que la castaña no se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro posterior a lo que la maestro tierra había dicho.

La maestro agua al percatarse de lo decidida que estaba Toph de realizar el viaje se tuvo que resignar a apresurar su paso para alcanzar a Toph mientras ella seguía caminando.

Durante todo el trayecto un silencio incómodo se había hecho presente en medio de las dos, ninguna de las dos estaba del todo segura como para emitir palabra alguna, sí lo que había ocurrido en la tarde del mismo día había dejado a Toph sin palabras y corta de argumentos para hablar de tema alguno con la castaña. Mientras que para Katara el suceso del día anterior continuaba atormentándola provocando que la dulce y carismática personalidad de la chica fuera sustituida por una llena de negatividad.

Sí, al parecer ninguna de las dos parecía ser la misma por distintos motivos, motivos que en cierta forma al ser tan opuestos producían el mismo resultado sobre ambas chicas como para entablar un tema de conversación decente.

Las horas transcurrían y el cansancio se estaba comenzando a apoderar sobre ambas, sin embargo, ambas se negaron a decir algo al respecto y se limitaron a continuar caminando.

Toph en cualquier momento pudo haber dicho algo al respecto de su cansancio, pero la nueva faceta de su amiga la tenía un tanto desconcertada dándole a entender que quizá ella deseaba caminar un poco más para que por lo menos pudieran adelantar un poco. Katara por su parte no deseaba demostrar ningún rasgo de cansancio, tenía la idea de que si le pedía a Toph que descansaran un momento ella quizá pensaría que sería débil, y en aquéllos momentos lo último que quería era que su amiga le tuviera lástima sólo porque ella no lograba seguir su ritmo.

Orgullo y generosidad, ambas características eran tan opuestos, al igual que Toph y Katara. Por lo general quien solía emanar orgullo y arrogancia era Toph, pues ella la mayor parte del tiempo quería demostrarle a sus amigos que ella no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, que ella podía hacer las cosas por sí misma, mientras que la generosidad y comprensión solían ser cualidades que la castaña solía mostrar, curiosamente en aquélla ocasión las cosas habían cambiado dando paso a una orgullosa Katara y a una comprensiva Toph, o por lo menos eso parecía ser.

La medianoche estaba muy cerca y las chicas continuaban con el mismo ritmo de antes, sin embargo, el silencio que habitaba entre ambas chicas se rompió al ver a una persona salir de unos arbustos seguido de dos animales; el primero era un gigante y daba la forma de un bisonte; mientras el segundo posaba en su cabeza dando ciertas dificultades para verlo a lo lejos.

El que había salido era Aang, con Momo en su cabeza y con Appa atrás de él, el hecho de verlo sorprendió a ambas chicas, pero por sobretodo a Katara puesto que luego de ver cómo la había tratado no llegó a imaginarse que volvería a verlo.

-¿Qué…qué haces aquí?-pregunta la ojiazul atónita mientras sus ojos se posaban en Appa.

-Vine a disculparme por lo del otro día, sé que no merezco que me escuches luego de haberte tratado como lo hice, pero me sorprendió mucho ver que te ibas, me resultaba…mejor dicho me resulta muy doloroso el tener que dejarte ir, pero creo que te entiendo-dice Aang con un tono lleno de sinceridad, pero a la vez lleno de tristeza.

La castaña se acercó con una dulce sonrisa hacia él para después brindarle un abrazo, no sabía que era así como se sentía y a pesar de que la había humillado no le importó, pues sabía perfectamente que lo último que él deseaba era hacerle daño, puede que quizá en más de una ocasión la maestro agua había resultado herida, pero aún así no le importó, Katara era completamente incapaz de sentir odio o rencor hacia alguien, salvo quizás por el anciano que había asesinado a su madre.

-Aang, tú eres la persona que más voy a extrañar y te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a disculparte, pero quédate tranquilo sé muy bien que tú jamás me harías daño-dice Katara con una dulce sonrisa.-Ahora ve a dormir, necesitas descansar y Toph y yo tenemos mucho por recorrer si queremos explorar nuevas partes del mundo-agrega con su característico tono entusiasta.

-No sólo vine a disculparme, vengo a darte algo para que se te facilite el viaje-dice Aang con una sonrisa mientras Appa se comienza a acercar a Toph dando a entender que Appa les ayudaría en su nuevo viaje.

-Aang no tienes por qué darme a Appa, no es necesario, además…-

-Nada de peros Katara, todavía te debo por haberte quemado la primera vez que traté hacer fuego control y esta es mi manera así que es mejor que te apresures y subas, yo ya me voy a dormir tengo muchas cosas que hacer el día de mañana así que simplemente te deseo buena suerte, en una semana debes bañar a Appa y cuida bien de Momo, ya sabes cómo suele ser con Appa-dice Aang con entusiasmo para después desaparecer entre las sombras.

Posterior a eso Momo y Toph se subieron sobre Appa, mientras la maestro tierra esperaba a que su amiga entrara en razón y subiera sobre el bisonte volador.

-¿Qué esperas Katara? No tengo todo el día-gritó Toph con molestia al ver que ella no daba ninguna señal de vida.

Posterior a ese comentario la ojiazul entró en sí y se montó sobre el cuello de Appa para lanzar al lomo del bisonte su bolso el cual contenía todas las cosas que iban a necesitar durante el resto del camino.

-Bueno Appa es hora de irnos-dice la castaña con una dulce sonrisa.-Jip-Jip-.

De un momento a otro el bisonte dio un brinco en el aire y comenzó a volar en dirección a nuevas tierras, éste iba a ser un nuevo comienzo para ambas chicas, abandonarían todo aquello que conocían para volver a comenzar en medio de una nueva tierra, éste iba a ser un nuevo comienzo hacia lo desconocido.


	4. Sin Alimentos

Sin Alimentos

Llevaban horas volando en el aire, ambas chicas estaban sumamente cansadas debido a que llevaban horas volando en medio de la nada viendo únicamente árboles y montañas, al parecer la zona estaba completamente apartada de la civilización. Katara al percatarse de que su viaje aún no había dado frutos tomó la decisión de que lo mejor sería acampar, ambas estaban cansadas y como ahora contaban con la ayuda del bisonte sería menos duradera la trayectoria del viaje.

La chica recorrió con la mirada el lugar en búsqueda de una buena zona donde pudiesen acampar sin problema alguno. Poco después de hallar el lugar ideal para acampar el bisonte aterrizó sobre el suelo provocando un ligero temblor en la tierra debido al peso de Appa.

-¿Katara, por qué te detienes?-preguntó Toph con un hilo de voz, a simple vista se podía apreciar que la pelinegra se encontraba sumamente cansada luego de haber estado casi más de dos horas volando.

-¿Esperas que sigamos volando mientras yo estoy muriéndome de sueño sólo para ir en búsqueda de tierras desconocidas?-dijo la castaña con sarcasmo mientras se montaba encima del lomo de Appa para tomar su saco de dormir y posterior a eso lo lanzara al suelo para seguidamente bajar ella mientras comenzaba a desatar el nudo del saco.

-Eso depende de cuánto más vayamos a tardar en encontrar civilización-dijo Toph tranquilamente.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vimos señales de que alguien podría estar cerca de nosotras?-pregunta Toph sarcásticamente.

-¿Según tú nosotras íbamos a ver ciudades luego de alejarnos por completo de la ciudad mientras nos aventurábamos en tierras desconocidas?-responde Katara empleando el mismo tono que antes.

-No, pero pensé que tal vez podríamos durar menos de lo que estamos durando-inquirió Toph con indiferencia para después tomar su bolsa de dormir y realizar la misma tarea que había hecho su amiga para después crear una tienda alrededor de su bolsa de dormir con su tierra control.

-Sólo duérmete Toph, mañana es un nuevo día y no tengo planes de dar con el paradero de civilización mientras me muero de sueño-dijo Katara metiéndose dentro de su bolsa para después cerrar sus párpados y entrar en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente ambas chicas se levantaron temprano para continuar con su viaje, el día de hoy iba a resultar ser un día sumamente largo y aburrido, sin mencionar que aún les quedaban muchas cosas por hacer y una de ellas era ir en búsqueda de nuevas provisiones para su viaje, pues a pesar de que no habían comido mucho contaban con pocos alimentos, además de que el bisonte todavía no había comido lo suficiente como para poder aguantar más de dos días volando.

-Tenemos que buscar más comida, sobretodo para Appa, no ha comido nada desde el desayuno y me preocupa mucho que después de unas horas más de viaje no pueda continuar llevándonos volando-dice la castaña con preocupación mientras se gira un poco para mirar a su amiga.

-¡Qué buena idea Katara!-exclamó la chica con falso entusiasmo.-Vamos ahora mismo en búsqueda de comida al mercado…oh es cierto, no hay ningún mercado porque esta zona está completamente desierta-repuso irónica mientras fulminaba a la maestro agua con la mirada.

-Oh ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa-se quejó la ojiazul mientras su vista se volvía hacia el frente.

-La verdad no es necesario que lo repitas, de todas maneras ambas sabemos que es cierto-dice la joven con sarcasmo.

-Si tanto te estás quejando porque es mi culpa... ¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma Toph?-respondió Katara empleando el mismo tono de voz que su amiga mientras comenzaba a enfurecerse.

-¿Será porque soy ciega?-contestó la maestro tierra con molestia.

-Sí tienes razón Toph, así que te agradecería mucho que cerraras la boca en lo que yo me esfuerzo por buscar un lugar donde le podamos dar algo de comer a Appa antes de que tengamos que seguir a pie-dijo Katara fríamente.

-Está bien, gruñona-dijo Toph tranquilamente.

La ojiazul hizo caso omiso al último comentario que había hecho su amiga para continuar con la tarea de buscar un lugar en cual pudiese encontrar unas cuantas frutas para el bisonte y para el lémur.

Con el transcurso de varios minutos pudo divisar un lugar el cual se encontraba rodeado de árboles y arbustos, no estaba del todo segura si aquél lugar le podría servir para encontrar comida pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Inspiró hondo y Appa nuevamente aterrizó en el suelo ésta vez con cierta dificultad debido al cansancio que tenía, poco después la joven se bajó del cuello del bisonte y comenzó a caminar acercándose a unos cuantos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de ella, Katara se agachó y comenzó a inspeccionar dentro de las plantas con la esperanza de encontrar unas cuantas uvas ó cerezas para Momo y Appa.

Desafortunadamente no logró encontrar más de tres uvas en cada uno de los arbustos, obteniendo únicamente nueve uvas, el estrés no tardó mucho en hacerse presente sobre la chica mientras buscaba en vano en otros arbustos una que otra fruta.

Hasta el momento el viaje había salido peor de lo que pensaba, en realidad esperaba que el viaje llegara a ser tan emocionante como resultó ser cuando inició el viaje a lado de su hermano, esto sin embargo parecía ser un pobre intento de viaje además de que estaban desperdiciando mucho tiempo en búsqueda de comida cuando ella bien sabía que no encontraría nada.

Cualquier rasgo cercano al optimismo en Katara desapareció en menor cantidad de tiempo de lo que ella creía, el optimismo era algo que la caracterizaba muy bien en momentos en los que sus amigos tenían problemas, no obstante el estrés y la decepción de que el día de hoy fuera tan negativo la dejó con pocas posibilidades de hallarle un lado positivo a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquéllos momentos.

Aún así, a pesar de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella las deseaba no se arrepentía de nada, ni mucho menos se lamentó a pesar de las adversidades. Ella tenía su propio concepto de lo que significaba la palabra lamento, había aprendido mucho de eso cuando perdió a su madre, para ella los lamentos eran errores de los que uno no aprendía y a pesar de que fue una mala decisión el gastar sus energías buscando alimentos para Appa se dispuso a continuar en búsqueda de frutas o algo útil para el enorme bisonte y el pequeño lémur y, tal vez con suerte pueda encontrar algo para Toph y para ella.

Los minutos transcurrían y con ello pudo encontrar cierta cantidad de comida que podría ser compartida tanto para los animales como para ella y su amiga. Durante su búsqueda logró obtener de algunos arbustos varias uvas y unas cuantas manzanas que a pesar de que no serían suficientes como para cubrir el apetito en Appa por lo menos le ayudarían a mantenerse de pie por unos cuantos días más.

Luego de obtener las frutas dio media vuelta para después caminar unos pocos pasos de regreso a donde se encontraban los demás para darles de comer.

Una vez que regresó se sentó a unos pocos centímetros cerca de Appa para dejar las frutas que recogió y dividir la comida en una cantidad que resultara justa para cada miembro del grupo, pudo notar la impaciencia por parte del lémur al ver la cantidad de comida que tenía, pero se dispuso a ignorarlo para darle al bisonte la comida que le era correspondiente.

Luego de eso decidió darle de comer a Momo pues sabía que si no le daba de comer ahora el pobre animal se moriría de la desesperación y llevaría a Katara al punto de sacarla de quicio.

Al lémur le correspondió la mitad de las manzanas que le quedaban y siete uvas, las cuales el lémur le arrebató con gran rapidez a la chica debido al hambre que tenía.

Por último subió al lomo del bisonte donde se encontraba su amiga siendo ésta la última persona a quien le tocaría darle las frutas que le correspondían.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan rápido Katara?-preguntó la chica con deje de ironía.

-No empieces de nuevo Toph-dijo la castaña con molestia.

-Eres tan amargada a veces Katara-dijo Toph con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

La ojiazul la fulminó con la mirada antes de poner la comida de su amiga a la par de ella, a la pelinegra le correspondió únicamente dos manzanas y cinco uvas, quizá no eran muchas las frutas que tenía para ofrecerle a su amiga, pero por lo menos tuvo la suerte de encontrar algo dentro de aquellos arbustos.

-No era mucho lo que había en esos arbustos, ¿verdad?-comentó Toph con cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Eso fue lo único que pude encontrar, pero no te preocupes por eso Toph, tal vez aquí no encontremos muchos alimentos pero con algo de suerte quizá logremos encontrar algo en la próxima parada que hagamos-contestó la castaña esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Aquello que había encontrado para comer era muy poco, tuvo que sacrificar los alimentos que ella tenía para dárselos a Toph, Appa y Momo comiéndose únicamente una manzana. Que no encontrara más alimentos le era sumamente preocupante pues sabía que si no encontraba más comida más adelante tendría que hacer varios sacrificios limitándose a quedarse sin comer para que los demás pudieran comer.

-Espero que podamos encontrar algo más adelante, no soy amante de las frutas sabes-dijo la maestro tierra tranquilamente para después darle un mordisco a la manzana que tenía en su mano.

-Yo lo único que espero es poder encontrar una aldea antes de que nos quedemos sin comida-comentó la castaña con preocupación para posar su mirada en el cielo.

Era un día muy hermoso, el clima al parecer no presentaba ni una sola señal de tormenta, pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a la chica. De lo que tenía miedo era que llegase a quedarse sin alimentos antes de que pudiesen encontrar alguna aldea.

Sí hasta el momento el día de hoy no les había sonreído como lo hubiera deseado Katara, pero aún así sabía que debía tener esperanzas, pues sin ellas el viaje dentro de poco tiempo se desmoronaría y eso ocasionaría más de un problema dentro del grupo.


	5. Estamos Perdidas

Estamos Perdidas

Y ahí se encontraba todo el grupo, el lémur comía con una increíble velocidad su comida temiendo que fuesen a quitársela mientras el bisonte se tomaba su propio tiempo para digerir la poca comida que le quedaba. Por otro lado Toph ya había terminado de comer mientras que Katara a pesar de poseer únicamente una manzana como alimento era el miembro que más se había tardado en terminar con su merienda, esto se debía a que ella misma se fue sumiendo en sus propios pensamientos poco a poco hasta el punto de olvidarse de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Muchas cosas habían ocasionado que se aislara a sí misma, por una parte se encontraba la preocupación que sentía al ver que su viaje hasta el momento no había dado ningún fruto; mientras que por otro lado, el miedo a creer que aquello era una completa pérdida de tiempo la estaba atormentando, lo último que ella quería era que viajara tantas horas para darse cuenta de que todo resultó ser un simple capricho que la cegó al sentirse intimidada por el éxito de sus amigos.

-¿Katara?-pronunció Toph con preocupación al darse cuenta de que su amiga se encontraba muy callada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Toph?-dijo la chica moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

-Estás muy callada y creo que lo mejor es irnos-murmuró la chica tranquilamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo empleando un tono de voz apagado para después dirigirse al cuello de Appa mientras esperaba a que Momo subiera al lomo del bisonte.

Una vez que el lémur había terminado de comer se subió con rapidez al lomo de Appa, siendo ya la hora para que empezaran a partir nuevamente en el cielo.

-Diría que extrañaría este lugar, pero eso es mentir y si algo no soy es una mentirosa-dijo la maestra tierra con falsa seriedad.

-No me digas-murmuró la castaña con sarcasmo.

-Sólo cállate y ponte en marcha Katara, hay muchas cosas por hacer y al ritmo que vamos nos tardaremos más de lo planeado-dijo la chica con molestia.

-Y dices que yo soy la gruñona-bromeó esbozando una divertida sonrisa para después mirar a Appa.-Bien es hora de irnos Appa…Jip Jip-agregó la chica en voz baja con dulzura mientras el bisonte comenzaba a elevarse por los aires con la misma velocidad que había utilizado cuando empezaron el viaje.

Las horas transcurrían con lentitud provocando que el vuelo se tornara largo, aburrido y sin señal alguna de conversación entre ambas chicas por diferentes motivos. El sol brillaba y sus rayos emanaban un calor que resultó ser sumamente insoportable para todos, incluyendo al bisonte el cual se esforzaba por evitar descender de la altura de vuelo en la que se encontraban actualmente. Por su parte el lémur dormía profundamente a pesar del calor que había; Toph sin embargo se encontraba sumamente molesta e incómoda con respecto al clima y simplemente se limitó a cambiar la posición de su cuerpo por una que resultara ser un poco más cómoda cada cinco minutos, siendo una molestia para la maestro agua; por último Katara se limitó a mantener su vista al frente para mirar el paisaje, al igual que su amiga el calor le resultó molesto, pero a diferencia de Toph, sacó de su bolso (el cual tenía en sus manos) su cantimplora que estaba llena de agua para refrescarse y apagar la sed que tenía, sabía muy bien que la pelinegra se estaba consumiendo lentamente por el calor por lo que lanzó la cantimplora a la chica golpeándola accidentalmente en la cabeza, al parecer había olvidado por completo que no podía ver.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-gruñó Toph con enojo mientras se frotaba con sus manos el lugar donde había recibido el golpe en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, estaba tan distraída que olvidé que no podías ver-dijo la ojiazul mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

-Típico-bufó la chica con molestia.

-Tampoco exageres no fue para tanto-murmuró la castaña comenzando a irritarse por el comentario que había hecho Toph.

-¿Alguna vez te han lanzado algún objeto a la cabeza?-contestó con el mismo tono que antes.

-Sólo te lancé la cantimplora para que bebieras un poco de agua, noté que te estabas muriendo de calor, pero si no quieres beber por mí está bien así tendré a una persona menos que darle de comer en la siguiente parada-gruñó la maestro agua mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos.

Las discusiones con Toph en más de una ocasión la habían llevado al borde de sacarla de quicio, pero en aquélla ocasión se limitó a guardar silencio para dirigir su mirada hacia el suelo, no había ni una sola señal de civilización, lo único que veía era una enorme cantidad de árboles, no obstante aún albergaba la esperanza de que pudiera llegar a encontrar como mínimo a una persona que vivía en ese amplio bosque.

Sí, el optimismo había regresado a ella y con ello, los pensamientos negativos se fueron apartando poco a poco de su mente, con la idea de que dentro de muy poco tiempo quizá llegaría a encontrar alguna persona, no le importaba de quién podía tratarse, a estas alturas encontrarse quizá con un ladrón o algo así le parecía una buena señal.

Llevaban varias horas volando sobre el lomo del bisonte, para su sorpresa el animal no presentó ninguna señal de cansancio a pesar del calor y tampoco descendió de donde se encontraban cuando comenzó, el ver que Appa estaba cooperando para que el viaje fuese menos cansado provocó que Katara se sintiera sumamente agradecida con el gran esfuerzo que él hacía por ellas. En definitiva le tenía mucho que compensar al bisonte por la gran ayuda que brindaba.

No obstante hubo un rasgo del cual Katara se pudo dar cuenta, el bisonte comenzaba a tener hambre nuevamente, sabía muy bien que dentro de unos pocos minutos el animal no podría aguantar más y tendrían que seguir a pie, si por ella fuera, podría inspeccionar en cada árbol y arbusto de aquel bosque alguna señal de comida para darle al bisonte, pero ya habían gastado mucho tiempo anteriormente y si seguían a ese ritmo el viaje posiblemente duraría meses. En definitiva tenían que encontrar algún pueblo cerca antes de que las cosas comenzaran a ponerse negativas.

Se dispuso a analizar la situación y a pensar en ideas que le resultaran de ayuda alguna para que pudieran salir rápido de aquel posible problema que estaba por crearse dentro de unas cuantas horas o quizá en menos tiempo. Según recordaba ella, todavía tenía varios alimentos en su bolso, pero no deseaba utilizarlos aún, tenía en mente utilizarlos cuando resultara estrictamente necesario, pero si en aquéllos momentos tan obligatorio le resultara darle de comer al bisonte, se vería forzada a hacerlo, de todas maneras las cosas no podían llegar a empeorar a esas alturas, a menos claro que perdiera todas las cosas que poseía en aquéllos momentos.

En fin, luego de haber organizado la comida que le daría al bisonte se dispuso a contar las horas que le tomaría el vuelo hasta que el bisonte se cansara y tuvieran que hacer una próxima parada, según sus supuestos cálculos tardarían como máximo unas cuatro horas para que el bisonte se cansara y tuvieran que continuar a pie, cumpliendo ese lapso darían entrada a la noche y si aparecía la luna llena eso sería un factor que la podría ayudar, pues si no mal recordaba la luna llena la llenaba con su energía y a pesar de que no sería la gran cosa por lo menos le permitiría caminar a un ritmo un poco más rápido de lo que acostumbra a seguir.

Con todo cubierto su vista nuevamente se posó hacia el frente admirando lo que tenía por delante, el paisaje era sin duda hermoso, no podía describirlo nunca, en todos los viajes que ha realizado junto a su grupo, había visto algo tan bello como lo que tenía por delante. En cierta forma todo le resultaba tan romántico, deseaba mucho compartir una imagen así, cuando compartió un noviazgo con Aang ella todavía pensaba en la predicción que le había hecho aquella adivina del Reino Tierra. _"Vas a estar con un poderoso maestro"_. A pesar de que le tenía mucho afecto a Aang sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano conocería a _su verdadero amor_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de un momento a otro al sentir que un objeto había golpeado su cabeza, no necesitó de girarse para saber que quien le había lanzado aquel objeto no era nada más y nada menos que su amiga la cual al parecer deseaba regresarle su cantimplora con la misma amabilidad con que se le había dado Katara a Toph.

-Era completamente innecesario que lo lanzaras de esa forma-murmuró la castaña entre dientes.

-¿Lo hice?-dijo la chica con falso tono de sorpresa.-Oh lo siento mucho Katara, pero soy ciega y no sabía si lo ibas a atrapar-agregó con sarcasmo esbozando una inocente sonrisa provocando que la ojiazul comenzara a irritarse nuevamente.

-Entendí tu indirecta, lo siento no debí lanzarte la cantimplora, ahora si no te importa me sentiría sumamente agradecida de que cerraras la boca por unas horas más, no falta mucho para que Appa vuelva a sentir hambre y tengamos que continuar a pie-dijo la chica con enojo.

-Gruñona-murmuró Toph entre dientes con molestia.

-Ponte tú en mi lugar y vas a entender por qué estoy tan molesta-gruñó la castaña fulminando a Toph con la mirada, para posteriormente dar un suspiro y posar nuevamente su vista al frente.

Luego de ese comentario todo nuevamente se volvió callado, ambas chicas se encontraban ensimismadas en sus propios pensamientos. Las horas fueron transcurriendo con gran rapidez y una vez que las cuatro horas habían finalizado el bisonte fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a tocar el suelo debido al cansancio y al hambre que sentía.

Una vez que estuvieron en el suelo Katara y Toph se bajaron rápidamente del bisonte mientras ambas inspeccionaban el lugar con la mirada. Aparentemente todo estaba rodeado de árboles y diferentes clases de plantas, cerca de donde se encontraban pudieron ver un pequeño lago el cual se encontraba levemente contaminado, cosa que disgustó un poco a Katara por obvias razones.

-Este bosque es uno de los muchos bosques en los que desgraciadamente no hay ni una sola persona cerca-comentó la maestro tierra con gran molestia.

-Me parece que tendremos que continuar con este viaje a pie-se quejó la castaña.

-Podrías buscar comida entre los arbustos como lo hiciste la última vez-dijo Toph en tono de broma.

-Claro y luego buscamos dentro del lago un par de peces para comer-repuso Katara con falso entusiasmo.

-Sólo estoy dando una pequeña idea, yo misma buscaría dentro de los arbustos o incluso en varios árboles, pero como te das cuenta soy ciega-dijo la pelinegra tranquilamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió con eso de _veo con el poder de la tierra_?-preguntó la morena con deje de ironía.

-Ya suficiente ayuda te estoy brindando con darte mi compañía Katara, no pidas más de lo que una persona como yo puede dar-contestó la maestro tierra con falsa indignación.

-Sólo cállate y comienza a caminar, a este paso el viaje va a durar más de un año-se quejó la castaña mientras comenzaba a caminar por un pequeño sendero que se encontraba a su derecha, para que acto seguido Toph y Appa la siguieran sin molestarse en apresurar ó disminuir el ritmo de su paso, yendo el lémur en el lomo del bisonte.

Caminaron y caminaron, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque. Las horas transcurrían lentamente provocando cierta sensación en Katara de que estaban comenzando a perderse, honestamente no era del todo difícil que eso ocurriera, estaban adentrándose en un bosque que no habían visto nunca en sus vidas, y para empeorarlo no podían explorarlo desde el aire debido al cansancio que sentía el bisonte volador.

-Creo que estamos perdidas-murmuró Toph tranquilamente.

-¿Perdidas?...oh claro que no, es sólo que no estamos del todo a gusto con caminar-dijo con optimismo. Desgraciadamente ella sabía tan bien como Toph que sí estaban perdidas, sin embargo, creía que lo mejor era mantener una mente entusiasta para que el viaje no resultara ser tan tedioso como lo fue en sus inicios.

Con el transcurso del tiempo el entusiasmo y positivismo en Katara fue disminuyendo poco a poco al darse cuenta de que el viaje estaba comenzando a empeorar, durante su pequeño _paseo por el bosque_ la chica había llegado a tropezar en más de una ocasión, además en sus brazos se encontraban varios cortes y rasguños, cosa que también le había ocurrido a Toph. Se había esforzado tratando de buscarle un lado positivo a todo eso, sin embargo, al ver que todos los miembros del grupo, a excepción de Momo por haber descansado tanto tiempo en el lomo de Appa, estaban tan cansados, todo rasgo de optimismo y entusiasmo desapareció.

-Bien, lo admito estamos perdidas-se quejó la chica dejándose caer al suelo.-Este viaje fue una pérdida de tiempo-murmuró con tristeza.

-No te pongas tan dramática Katara, estamos perdidas pero eso no significa que nos vayamos a poner a lloriquear con eso, simplemente debemos descansar y continuar con esto mañana, si es que aún no es mañana, no lo sé el ser ciega no me ayuda a saber si es de noche o de día-murmuró la chica tranquilamente.

Katara al ver que su amiga trataba de levantarle los ánimos sonrió, tenía razón no tenía por qué lamentarse, todavía les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de tener que regresar con sus amigos, si es que de verdad querían regresar. La chica levantó la vista hacia el cielo, la noche había llegado y con ello marcó el fin del día, no se molestó en averiguar si ya era medianoche, estaba sumamente cansada y en aquellos momentos sólo deseaba despejar la mente.

Sí, todavía les quedaba muchas cosas por hacer, pero lo menos que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era evitar quejarse y seguir con la frente en alto, pues el mañana podía significar un día mejor.


	6. Un Día Difícil

Un Día Difícil

La noche fue bastante corta, o al menos eso era lo que creía Katara pues en el momento en que cerró los ojos todo se encontraba tan oscuro y tan callado, pero justo después de eso cuando decidió abrirlos el sol había aparecido dando paso nuevamente a un calor insoportable muy similar al del día anterior.

-¿Despertaste ya?-preguntó Toph con sarcasmo esbozando una divertida sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-dijo la maestro agua confundida al escuchar la pregunta que había hecho su amiga.

-Es casi medio día y te la pasaste durmiendo, aunque claro en lo que tú estabas de perezosa pude aprovechar para explorar este lugar y me complace decirte que tengo muy buenas noticias-dijo Toph tranquilamente.

-¿Que tu qué?-dijo la castaña con sorpresa mirando a la maestro tierra con incredulidad.

-Exacto, no vuelvas a quejarte de que nunca hago nada-dijo la chica con fingida molestia mientras comenzaba a caminar por un sendero que se encontraba a su derecha.

-Por fin…civilización-murmuró Katara en voz baja mirando el cielo, no podía creer que luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo volando al fin lograron encontrar, bueno más bien Toph logró encontrar un lugar donde había civilización, y con ello podían ir en búsqueda de alimentos y provisiones tanto para Appa y Momo, como para Toph y ella.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?-dijo Toph irónica mientras la ojiazul se levantaba del suelo para que acto seguido fuese detrás de su amiga en dirección a la aldea que había descubierto recientemente.

-¿Qué tan lejos está la aldea de aquí?-preguntó Katara con deje de curiosidad mientras volteaba su rostro para mirar a su amiga.

-Pues, cuánta es la distancia no creo que quieras oírlo pero si te sirve de consuelo duré cerca de tres horas el encontrar esa aldea-contestó como si aquello no fuese la gran cosa.

-¿Y tú crees que yo podré aguantar tres horas caminando?-comentó irónica.

-Siendo sinceras, dudo mucho que lo logres pero si le damos de comer a Appa no duraremos tanto tiempo por lo que yo digo que hay que sacrificar esas frutas para avanzar un poco más rápido de lo que estamos avanzando en estos momentos-dijo Toph mientras se dirigía tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba el bisonte.

-Espero que valga la pena Toph, los alimentos que guardo en mi bolso no son muchos y si llegamos a perder la gran mayoría en Appa y no logramos encontrar la aldea, tendremos más de un problema-murmuró la ojiazul en voz baja, para que posterior a eso siguiera los pasos de su amiga hasta llegar a donde se situaba el animal, para que acto seguido se subiera en su lomo, tomara el bolso e inspeccionara dentro de él una cuantas frutas para darle al bisonte.

-Podrías deshacerte de esos pergaminos, no creo que sirvan de algo en este viaje-sugirió la maestro tierra tranquilamente.

-De ninguna manera, estos pergaminos pueden servirme, quizá en estos momentos sólo son basura pero te aseguro que algún día estos objetos nos salvarán la vida-murmuró la castaña un tanto irritada por lo que había dicho Toph.

-Sabes, yo ya era consciente de que tú estabas loca pero esta vez pasaste de loca a lunática…felicitaciones-comentó con falsa alegría mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en su rostro.

Al escuchar aquel comentario fulminó a su amiga con la mirada para después sacar varias naranjas que se encontraban dentro de su bolso, no eran muchas los alimentos que se encontraban dentro de su bolso pero por lo menos eso sería más que suficiente para avanzar más rápido, o al menos esperaba que todo resultara de esa forma.

Se limitó simplemente a lanzar las naranjas al suelo debido al cansancio que sentía luego de haber caminado por tanto tiempo en aquel bosque, no obstante el bisonte pudo comerse las frutas sin dificultad alguna. Una vez que finalizó de comer el bisonte se elevó por los aires nuevamente mientras a lo lejos se podía divisar una figura un tanto similar a una aldea, la maestro agua al darse cuenta de esto se sobresaltó de repente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡No puede ser, hemos encontrado al fin una aldea!-exclamó Katara llena de entusiasmo y alegría.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _encontramos_?-murmuró Toph con frialdad.-Yo fui quien encontró esa aldea así que te agradecería que me dejaras a mí el crédito de esto-.

-Sólo cállate y alégrate de que ya no tendremos que continuar caminando en ese bosque-murmuró la castaña comenzando a irritarse.

-Deberías ser un poco más paciente y agradecida, no siempre se cuenta con una amiga que pueda ver con el poder de la tierra-dijo la pelinegra en tono de broma.

-Lo primero que haremos cuando lleguemos a la aldea será buscarte ayuda, cada día estás cada vez más y más loca sabes-murmuró la ojiazul con fingida seriedad.

-Si mal no recuerdo, eras tú la que se puso a buscar frutas en varios arbustos y árboles cuando ya tenía mucha comida en su bolso-comentó la maestro tierra con indiferencia.

-Esas frutas fueron de gran ayuda así que por favor no te quejes de lo que pude o no pude haber hecho-bufó con molestia. Por lo general Katara estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le criticara, y siempre que alguien le reclamaba algo ella solía irritarse.

-Y luego te preguntas por qué te decimos gruñona-dijo Toph esbozando una divertida sonrisa.

La chica se giró para fulminar a Toph con la mirada, para que posterior a eso su vista se posara al frente mientras esperaba tranquilamente en el lomo del bisonte a que llegaran a la aldea.

A pesar de que Appa continuaba volando al mismo ritmo que antes el estrés no duró mucho en aparecer, llevaban ya mucho tiempo en medio de la nada y el hecho de que ya encontraran civilización le aumentaba la emoción, convirtiendo aquella emoción en estrés e impaciencia causándole irritabilidad.

Los minutos transcurrían y comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más a la aldea, sin embargo, nuevamente comenzaban a descender poco a poco. Sí, lo único que le faltaban eran quizá aproximadamente media hora yendo a pie, pero el hecho de tener que volver a caminar le resultaba sumamente estresante.

Con el transcurso del tiempo ya se encontraban nuevamente en el suelo, para acto seguido que Toph y Katara bajaran, respectivamente, del lomo y del cuello de Appa.

-No puedo creerlo-se quejó la maestro agua con notoria irritación.- ¿Qué acaso nunca vamos a llegar o qué?-gritó con enojo haciendo bruscos movimientos de sus brazos provocando inconscientemente que varias estacas de hielo salieran disparadas hacia varios árboles debido a su agua control.

Toph simplemente se limitó a sentarse en el suelo como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras esperaba a que el estrés de su amiga se le pasara. Estos ataques de cólera no eran del todo frecuentes en la castaña, no obstante era una chica muy fácil de irritar y cuando ella se enojaba por lo general eso solía ocurrir esto que se estaba presentando.

Pasado unos segundos la ojiazul comenzó a emplear un vocabulario que nunca antes había escuchado en ella, comenzó a maldecir con diferentes clases de palabras, una cada vez más vulgar que la otra, esta faceta era bastante nueva para Toph pues durante las muchas veces en que Katara salía de quicio nunca la había escuchado hablar de esa forma, sin embargo, aquello le había resultado tan divertido que no tardó mucho en comenzar a reír al ver a su amiga en aquél estado. La maestro agua se dio cuenta de esto y le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a su amiga, advirtiéndole que ella podría sufrir el mismo destino que habían sufrido varios árboles los cuales habían sido penetrados con varias estacas de hielo en sus troncos.

-¿De qué demonios te estás riendo Toph?-preguntó empleando un tono más frío que el hielo.

-De ti, estás tan ocupada quejándote de que aún no hemos llegado a esa aldea que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que ya atacaste a más de siete árboles a la vez, sin mencionar que estuviste muy cerca de herir a Momo-contestó la maestro tierra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso es completamente…

La maestro agua no tuvo tiempo de finalizar su oración pues se detuvo a mirar el desastre que había causado, varios árboles que se encontraban cerca de ella tenían cerca de tres o cuatro estacas en sus troncos, otros árboles simplemente habían quedado atravesados por dichas estacas.

Por un lado se encontraba sumamente orgullosa de sus habilidades, pues ahora que controlaba el agua que se encontraba en el aire le resultaba mucho más fácil defenderse y atacar, pero por otro lado, se sentía muy avergonzada de que aquello llegase a ocurrir simplemente porque no lograban salir del bosque, en cierta forma lo consideró patético.

-Recuérdame no volver a hacerte enfadar-comentó Toph en tono de broma para comenzar a caminar.

-Eso dijiste la última vez que estuvimos en Omashu e igual te resultó indiferente-murmuró en voz baja para que acto seguido fuese detrás de su amiga tratando de alcanzarla, mientras el bisonte y el lémur iban detrás de ellas.

-Es divertido verte enojada Katara, aunque creo que hoy me diste una clase de vocabulario que yo desconocía y eso que tú nunca sueles emplear esas…palabras-dijo para después soltar una carcajada.

-Joder, no me culpes porque quiera salir de este lugar-comentó con molestia.

-No te estoy culpando, simplemente estoy burlándome de que seas tan mal hablada señorita "yo soy la más madura del grupo"-dijo en tono de broma.

-Sólo cállate y apresúrate en caminar a este paso no llegaremos nunca a la aldea-comentó comenzando a irritarse nuevamente.

-¿Bromeas?, sólo nos faltan unos pocos minutos para llegar, aunque sabes creo que lo mejor sería que escondamos a Appa y a Momo en el bosque, tengo el presentimiento de que causaríamos mucho desorden-sugirió la chica empleando un tono de voz lleno de seriedad.

-De acuerdo-dijo un tanto extrañada.

Posterior a eso el silencio se hizo presente nuevamente durante todo el camino, no obstante no duró mucho puesto que poco después ya se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea, cosa que impresionó a Katara pues creyó que iban a durar un poco más de lo que habían durado caminando.

-Por lo menos ya salimos de ese horrible lugar-comentó la castaña alegremente.

-Eres tan exagerada, no fue para tanto-

-Claro, no fuiste tú la que tuvo que buscar en medio de árboles y arbustos alguna fruta que sirviera de alimento-se quejó la maestro agua.

-Sabes, en vez de perder el tiempo con una ridícula discusión creo que lo mejor es que vayas a la aldea y compres comida mientras yo voy a esconder a Momo y a Appa-sugirió la maestro tierra tranquilamente.

La castaña se encogió de hombros para después dirigirse a la aldea, era tan diferente a todas las aldeas que había visitado, los edificios estaban hechos de un material el cual ella desconocía, y no es que ella fuese experta en arquitectura ni nada que se le relacionara, pero la estructura que conformaba dichos edificios resultaba ser tan extraña, le resultaba muy difícil de creer que maestros tierra fueran capaces de crear ese tipo de torres, no obstante no le dio mucha importancia a aquello y se limitó a continuar caminando en búsqueda de un lugar donde vendieran alimentos, para su desgracia no conocía muy bien ese lugar por lo que le resultó muy difícil orientarse.

Quiso pedir indicaciones, pero cuando se acercaba a alguien esa persona se alejaba rápidamente como si ella fuese peligrosa o algo por el estilo, esto comenzó a irritarla, sin embargo continuó en su tarea de buscar alguien que le brindara algo de generosidad para orientarla.

A lo lejos vio a un chico con cabello negro azabache, que a pesar de que su vestimenta le resultaba un tanto extraña quiso probar suerte con él, quizás y a lo mejor la acompañaría a buscar los alimentos.

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente para alcanzar su paso y una vez que lo logró una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro para después colocarse en frente del chico.

-Hola-saludó la chica con entusiasmo manteniendo aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

El chico simplemente se limitó a observarla con frialdad, aparentemente parecía ser de los muchos aldeanos que no estaban dispuestos a ayudarle, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

-Disculpa si te estoy molestando, pero necesito urgentemente ayuda, necesito con urgencia comprar alimentos para unos…amigos, he estado recorriendo estas calles y no he encontrado nada-dijo comenzando a irritarse debido a su fracaso.

-¿Esperas que pierda mi tiempo ayudando a una chica como tú buscando comida?-preguntó con sarcasmo.-Piérdete-agregó fríamente.

_Piérdete_, obviamente Katara no esperaba una respuesta así por parte de alguien, simplemente se limitó a tomar una bocanada de aire para nuevamente insistir, estaba desesperada y no tenía planes de dejarlo en paz hasta que accediera a ayudarla.

-Tú no entiendes, mi amiga lleva días sin comer y necesita comida urgentemente-se quejó la castaña fulminando al chico con la mirada.

-Ese es tú problema-dijo el azabache fríamente.

-Escúchame bien, no me pasé días sin dormir y sin comer para venir a este mugroso lugar para que llegue a pedirte ayuda y me digas que no-gritó la chica con enojo.

-No es asunto mío-repuso con indiferencia.

-Oh claro no eres tú el que tuvo que buscar comida en arbustos y árboles en medio de un bosque, para ti es muy fácil ser un maldito egoísta mientras otros se están muriendo de hambre-dijo Katara elevando cada vez más su tono de voz mientras varias personas miraban con sorpresa a la chica.-Podrías ayudarme a mí a conseguir alimentos para mi amiga-le reprimió con enojo.

-Se me ocurren mejores maneras de perder el tiempo-comentó tranquilamente.

Katara necesitó de todo su autocontrol para evitar que ocurriera lo que había ocurrido hace poco, le resultó sumamente difícil debido a que las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella las estaba planeando y su intento porque aquel desconocido aldeano le ayudara desgraciadamente parecía ser en vano.

No sabía quién era ese muchacho, pero ya tenía un muy mal concepto de él, pero aún así no iba a descansar hasta que él le ayudara, no tenía ningún plan de darse por vencida.

Sí, aparentemente el día de hoy se estaba catalogando como un día difícil.


	7. Un Chico Arrogante

Un Chico Arrogante

-¿Cómo es posible que no quieras ayudarme?-preguntó amargamente mientras fulminaba al chico con la mirada. Definitivamente no le gustaba su actitud, era grosero y un egoísta, estaba comenzando a creer que en aquella aldea no había nadie que conociera el significado de la amabilidad, pero de ninguna manera se dejaría pisotear por alguien como él, habían viajado ya mucho tiempo como para que todo resultara en vano.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin responder a su pregunta, su rostro, aparte de poseer aquella mirada tan fría, se encontraba como si nada estuviese ocurriendo, cosa que le molestó.

-Por favor, sólo te estoy pidiendo indicaciones… ¿qué tan difícil es responderme?-se quejó la chica con notorio enojo.

Tal y como había sucedido hace unos minutos, Katara había recibido como respuesta de parte del chico silencio e indiferencia, ese joven la sacaba de quicio con cada cosa que hacía, era como tener el lado machista y engreído de su hermano, junto con el lado arrogante y grosero de Toph en uno solo, aún no lograba averiguar cómo era posible que aún no se le hubiese lanzado encima a golpes, quizá porque ya había llamado mucho la atención con sus gritos y quejas, aunque también podría ser porque estaba tan cansada como para utilizar la fuerza, no estaba muy segura del por qué se debía la paciencia que tenía en aquellos momentos.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que el azabache había comenzado a caminar dejándola sola, no llevaba muchos metros lejos de ella pero fue lo suficiente para hacerla enfurecer y que rápidamente utilizara el agua control para desquitarse con él. Estaba más que harta de la actitud de aquel desconocido y si tenía que atacarlo para hacerlo entrar en razón lo haría con gusto, simplemente se limitó a crear un látigo de agua con el agua que había en el aire para golpear su cuello con aquel látigo, no era la primera vez que utilizó aquélla técnica para desquitarse, cuando se encontraba en el Polo Norte había utilizado ese ataque con el maestro Pakku en señal de ataque para iniciar una lucha la cual desgraciadamente había perdido.

Sonrió con satisfacción al ver al chico detenerse para después dirigirse a donde ella se encontraba, por alguna razón su mirada le provocó un leve escalofrío, algo le daba el presentimiento de que había cometido una equivocación al haberse dejado llevar por el enojo, no obstante no perdió la cordura del asunto y se limitó a esperar a que llegara. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por su mirada, tal parecía ser que el chico al igual que ella, no constaban de mucha paciencia.

-Por favor, es sólo que me orientes un poco y no te molestaré más-murmuró la chica mirándole a los ojos con cierto temor.

El muchacho respiró profundamente, estaba más que claro que no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que le ayudara por lo que simplemente se limitó a mirarla inexpresivamente.

-Sígueme-dijo el chico fríamente mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde él se dirigía anteriormente.

La castaña sonrió para después obedecer a la orden del azabache, durante todo el trayecto Katara se encontraba completamente fascinada con respecto a las calles y edificios de la aldea, nunca antes había visitado un lugar que fuese tan bello como aquel.

-¿Qué acaso no has visto nunca una aldea?-preguntó el chico con sarcasmo al darse cuenta que la maestro agua se había quedado atontada mirando los edificios.

-Sabes me caes mejor cuando cierras la boca-se quejó la chica fríamente.

El muchacho se quedó callado como respuesta a su comentario, mientras se limitaba a seguir caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad guiando a la chica a un mercado que se encontraba a tan solo unas cuantas cuadras de donde ellos estaban, estaba esperando que ya llegaran al lugar pues no se aguantaba a la chica, le resultaba tan fastidiosa.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió anteriormente, estaba desesperada y no sabía qué más podía hacer-murmuró la ojiazul en voz baja con timidez.

Nuevamente Katara obtuvo silencio como única respuesta por parte de su acompañante, ese factor le incomodó un poco y a su vez le molestó, no acostumbraba a tratar con alguien como él, lo más cercano a una personalidad como la de él era la de la novia de Zuko y eso que ella en una que otra ocasión sonreía.

-¿Cuánto falta?-preguntó en voz baja.

-No mucho-se limitó a responder el joven con indiferencia.

_Vaya que es amigable._ Pensó con deje de ironía al escuchar su respuesta.

Durante el recorrido del lugar buscó formas para entretenerse del aburrimiento que recién había aparecido hace unos pocos minutos, había pensado en entablar conversación con aquel desconocido, no obstante su indiferencia y frialdad le intimidaban un poco, además de que había intentado más de una forma posible para hacerlo hablar y lo único que lograba obtener como respuesta era como máximo dos o tres palabras, o únicamente silencio.

_Joder, hubiese sido mucho mejor que Toph buscara los alimentos mientras yo me encargaba de esconder a Momo y a Appa._ Pensó Katara comenzando a irritarse debido a los pequeños obstáculos que había tenido hasta el momento al entrar a la ciudad.

-¿Llevas mucho en esta aldea?-preguntó la maestro agua nuevamente intentando romper el silencio que había entre ambos.

-No es asunto tuyo-respondió el chico fríamente provocando que el enojo comenzara a apoderarse de la castaña.

-Vaya, discúlpame por tratar de ser amable-bufó la chica con notoria molestia.

El joven sonrió con arrogancia al ver la reacción de la ojiazul por su respuesta, comenzaba a parecerle entretenido hacerla enojar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te es tan gracioso?-dijo Katara fríamente fulminando al azabache con la mirada, estaba comenzando a sacarla de quicio y en aquellos momentos eso era lo último que deseaba.

El azabache la ignoró para después detenerse señalando una tienda, aparentemente habían llegado al lugar que la castaña buscaba con gran desesperación lo cual indicó que ya podía marcharse.

-Entra ahí y podrás comprar tus dichosos alimentos-dijo el muchacho tranquilamente para después alejarse de ella.

-Estúpido aldeano, egoísta y arrogante-murmuró la castaña con irritación al ver que la había dejado sola, para posteriormente entrar al lugar con el propósito de comprar unas cuantas frutas y verduras para Appa.

Simplemente agarró una canasta y comenzó a recorrer el lugar metiendo unos cuantos alimentos al recipiente que iba a contener dichos frutos, varias personas que se encontraban ahí dentro miraban a la joven con sorpresa debido a la exagerada cantidad de alimentos que introducía dentro del canasto, muchos se preguntaban cómo podría ella pagar semejante cantidad de frutas y verduras, pero Katara estaba a una distancia muy lejos de llegar a sentir preocupación alguna por lo que pudiese costarle. Antes de abandonar la aldea donde se encontraban Aang y los demás había tenido la oportunidad de llevarse varias piezas de oro y de cobre sabiendo muy bien que iba a necesitar el dinero.

Una vez finalizadas las compras se acercó a donde estaba el vendedor sacando veinte piezas de oro para pagar lo que había introducido en la canasta.

El vendedor la miró arqueando las cejas creyendo que era una broma mal hecha.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?-preguntó Katara extrañada al notar la expresión del vendedor.

-Pensé que ya se había dado cuenta señorita-contestó el señor con seriedad.-No puedo cobrarle con eso, en esta aldea no utilizamos monedas así-.

-¿Qué acaso el precio no son veinte piezas de oro?-se quejó la chica con enojo.

-Sinceramente, nosotros no pagamos de esta forma así que he de pedirle que regrese todo lo que echó al canasto-dijo el vendedor tranquilamente.

-No puedo creerlo, recorrí tantas cuadras para nada-murmuró la chica con enojo mientras tomaba el canasto encargándose de acomodar los alimentos en el orden justamente donde los había tomado.

-Lo siento mucho por usted-dijo el anciano con preocupación.

-No se preocupe ya encontraré yo la forma de conseguir otros alimentos-dijo la chica con optimismo esbozando una dulce sonrisa.-Le agradezco mucho su hospitalidad y lamento mucho las molestias-agregó para después salir del lugar con depresión.

Estaba bastante cansada y moría de hambre, el día de hoy no le estaba saliendo para su desgracia no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, pues a pesar de que ya había encontrado civilización carecía de alimentos para el bisonte, el lémur y su amiga ciega.

Se dirigió en una banca para después sentarse en ella, estaba sumamente cansada y necesitaba reposar unos minutos.

_¿Qué estará haciendo Aang en estos momentos?_ Se preguntó a sí misma posando su vista en el cielo azul, no hacía mucho que lo había abandonado, pero aún así lo extrañaba. Cuando se encontraban en una situación como la que estaba sufriendo ella ahora mismo su amigo siempre encontraba la solución al problema, pero para su desgracia estaba sola y tenía que arreglárselas por su propia cuenta.

Suspiró mientras se disponía a pensar en una forma de conseguir alimentos, hasta el momento la única que había pasado por su mente era la de meterse sigilosamente en una tienda y robar varias frutas y verduras, lo había hecho años atrás en una ciudad del Reino Tierra cuando se obsesionó con un pergamino de maestros agua, por un momento creyó que esa opción le podría servir.

Luego recordó que cuando se llevó el pergamino, varios piratas la habían perseguido, era bastante obvio que no iba a encontrarse con algún pirata pero sabía muy bien que corría el riesgo de ser perseguida, y en aquéllos momentos no contaba con la energía suficiente para correr.

Esta aldea comenzaba a disgustarle cada vez más, aldeanos egoístas, no podía pagar con el dinero que poseía. ¿Qué acaso esta aldea era de otro planeta o qué?, lo único que le faltaba era volverse a encontrar con aquel sujeto que la había "ayudado" a encontrar el mercado.

Le parecía absurdo que alguien llegase a sacarla de quicio con tanta facilidad, durante los viajes que realizó junto a Sokka y Toph se puso a prueba el límite de tolerancia que tenía hacia ambos con las ocurrencias que tenían, bien era cierto que en más de una ocasión había llegado al estrés, pero con aquel chico era como si molestarla fuese una actividad de llevar a cabo para entretenerse a sí mismo en lo que el viaje finalizaba.

Ese muchacho tenía mucha suerte de que no estuvo con ella todo el día, debido a que estaba completamente segura de que si tenía que volver a escuchar un comentario por parte de él utilizaría todas las técnicas que conocía para hacerlo callar. No sabía con exactitud quién rayos era él, pero no tenía ningún derecho de tratarla como lo había hecho.

-Vaya forma de conseguir alimentos, Katara-dijo la voz de Toph con falso entusiasmo.

La castaña dio se sobresaltó al ver que Toph ya había finalizado con su tarea.

-No creí que fueses tan rápida-comentó la ojiazul aún sorprendida.- ¿Se puede saber cómo demonios escondiste a Appa y a Momo?-.

-No fue difícil, simplemente me encargué de cubrirlo con varias hojas, arbustos…ah y con un poco de ayuda de tierra control-dijo en tono casual como si aquello no fuese de gran importancia.

-¡Maravilloso!-exclamó la chica con sarcasmo.-Hunde a Appa y a Momo en el suelo sabiendo que el pobre de Momo no puede quedarse quieto ni por cinco minutos-agregó Katara con irritación.

-Nunca dije nada acerca de que los hundí bajo tierra, simplemente los escondí creando una cueva con ayuda de las pocas cosas que disponía de ese bosque-dijo Toph tranquilamente.- ¿Katara, se podría saber qué pasó con la comida?, se suponía que tú te encargarías de comprar las cosas para Appa-.

-Y eso traté de hacer, pero cuando quise darle lo que le debía al vendedor me dijo que no utilizaban las piezas de oro como dinero en la aldea-dijo la maestro agua en tono de queja.

-Pudiste haberlo amenazado, es mucho más fácil y menos estresante que ir a pagar-comentó la pelinegra en tono de broma.

-Claro y que después me manden a la cárcel por haber amenazado a un inocente aldeano-dijo con falsa dulzura.

-Viéndolo de esa manera, mucho mejor así no voy a tener que escuchar tus quejas diarias-bromeó Toph para después ser atacada por un látigo de agua, por parte de Katara.

-Yo no me quejo-gruñó la chica con enojo.

-Si tú dices-murmuró Toph en voz baja.

-¿De verdad crees que me quejo por todo?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Justo cuando la maestro tierra estaba a punto de responder a su pregunta aparecieron dos hombres encapuchados, Katara quiso verles el rostro, no obstante fue un intento fallido debido a que llevaban máscaras las cuales en su parecer eran completamente ridículas.

-Ustedes dos deben venir con nosotros-dijo el hombre que se encontraba cerca de Toph.

-¿Y qué si no queremos?-dijo Toph en tono retante.

-El asunto no es si quieren o no…es que deben venir con nosotros así sea a la fuerza-dijo el otro hombre el cual se encontraba a la par de Katara.

-¿Ustedes y qué ejército cabezas huecas?-gritó Toph con enojo colocándose en posición de pelea.

Al parecer las cosas se estaban comenzando a poner feas, no llevaban ni medio día en la aldea y ya se estaban metiendo en una pelea. Katara decidió tomar a Toph por el brazo derecho para evitar que el conflicto llegase a los golpes, no sabía de lo que eran capaces esos dos misteriosos hombres y a juzgar por su apariencia lo mejor sería no saberlo.

-¿Quieres calmarte de una vez?-se quejó la maestro agua.-Bien sabes que no es conveniente iniciar una pelea en medio de tantas personas y más sabiendo que nosotras somos las visitantes-murmuró Katara en voz baja con el propósito de que sólo Toph pudiese escucharla.

-Bien, pero si nos vuelven a encerrar como en la otra vez no pienso ayudarte-dijo Toph fríamente soltándose del agarre de la castaña.

-Corrección, yo fui la que tuvo que hacer el trabajo sucio mientras tú te quedabas sentada sin hacer nada-contestó Katara comenzando a irritarse.

-¿Qué están esperando?, no tenemos todo el día-se quejó el enmascarado cercano a Katara para que posteriormente ambos comenzaran a caminar.

-Vaya y yo que decía que tú eras la gruñona Katara, este sujeto te supera y por mucho-bromeó Toph comenzando a caminar tratando de alcanzar el paso de esos dos desconocidos.

Katara la fulminó con la mirada para después seguir a su amiga y a esos enmascarados, aquel lugar estaba comenzando a parecerle cada vez más y más extraño. No se podían utilizar las piezas de oro y de cobre como dinero, los aldeanos eran groseros y algunos resultaban ser un poco grotescos y como si la cosa no pudiese empeorar llegan dos desconocidos que las llevan como prisioneras a un lugar el cual ella ni siquiera conoce. ¿Qué clase de lugar era este?

Durante todo el camino la chica inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada en búsqueda de algún símbolo que pudiese identificar con mayor exactitud a cuál de las Cuatro Naciones pertenecía este pueblo. Estaba bien claro que no podría ser de la Nación del Aire pues según lo que sabía, los nómades aire ya se encontraban extintos, a excepción de Aang, tampoco podría ser de la Nación del Agua debido a que a esta pequeña nación sólo contenía únicamente dos tribus representándola, dejando como únicas opciones que podría pertenecer al Reino Tierra o a la Nación del Fuego. Pero desgraciadamente no lograba encontrar nada, creería que tendría la suerte de encontrar a algún maestro tierra, o maestro fuego, quizás como mínimo a un maestro agua, pero ningún aldeano parecía poseer dominio alguno sobre los elementos, si fuese así Toph ya se habría dado cuenta.

Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron pareciendo casi un paseo turístico por la enorme aldea, pero su pequeño "paseo por la aldea" finalizó cuando entraron a un alto edificio y se les obligó a adentrarse en aquel lugar hasta detenerse en frente de una extraña habitación.

-Esperen aquí-dijeron ambos hombres al unísono para después entrar.

-¿Qué crees que sea este lugar?-preguntó Toph un tanto extrañada.

-No tengo idea, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos metimos en un grave problema-contestó la maestro agua pensativa.

-¿Acaso tú hiciste algo como para que llegásemos a esta posición?-volvió a preguntar, ésta vez con seriedad.

-Quizá si hice algo que no debí hacer hecho, pero en mi defensa tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo-respondió la castaña con molestia.-Puede que haya utilizado el agua control para atacar a un aldeano-agregó con timidez.

Nuevamente Toph fue interrumpida al darse cuenta ambas chicas de que la puerta se había abierto, cosa que puso a Katara con los nervios de punta.

-Pueden pasar-dijo una voz dentro de la habitación.

-Peor no se pueden poner las cosas-comentó Toph para que después ambas chicas entraran a la habitación.

Al entrar al cuarto pudieron darse cuenta que aquello era una oficina.

Katara recorrió el lugar con la mirada con curiosidad, habían varias personas dentro del lugar, entre ellas se encontraban aquellos dos enmascarados que había llevado a Katara y a Toph a aquel lugar, una joven de cabellos oscuros que llevaba un bello vestido de color negro, una hermosa mujer rubia con ojos cafés, no alcanzó a ver su vestimenta debido a que en frente de ella se encontraba un gran escritorio, y por último, y para su desgracia, se encontraba el joven de cabello azabache dándole el presentimiento que todo aquello fue a causa de él.

-Siéntense por favor-ordenó la rubia con exquisita cortesía señalando dos sillas que se encontraban en frente del escritorio.

Ambas obedecieron a la mujer con cierta sospecha, no estaban seguras de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos pero al parecer habían generado un problema en su llegada a esa aldea.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, esto provocó que la maestro agua se pusiera un tanto nerviosa.

Decidida a romper el silencio que había en la oficina adoptó una pose más cómoda antes de hablar.

-Disculpe si sueno irrespetuosa, pero… ¿se podría saber por qué estamos aquí?-dijo la castaña con timidez.

-Además de atacar al joven Uchiha sin razón alguna, usted señorita ha perturbado la tranquilidad de la mayoría de los aldeanos por culpa de sus berrinches-contestó la rubia mirándolas con seriedad.

-¿Atacarlo sin razón?-dijo con incredulidad.-En primer lugar yo necesitaba ayuda para orientarme en la aldea y ese chico me faltó el respeto-se quejó la maestro agua señalando al azabache.

-¿Qué hizo exactamente para que usted quisiera atacarlo?-preguntó la desconocida tranquilamente.

-Bueno, mi amiga y yo acabábamos de llegar a la aldea, necesitábamos con urgencia comprar varios alimentos pues llevábamos mucho tiempo sin comer y dado que ella es ciega tuve que recorrer yo sola toda la aldea en búsqueda de un mercado, quise pedirle ayuda a varias personas pero desgraciadamente ninguna me hacía caso, entonces lo vi a él y pues intenté pedirle ayuda y en vez de ayudarme como toda persona normal actuó de manera irrespetuosa y justo después de eso lo ataqué utilizando el agua control-dijo la ojiazul con enojo al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Espera un segundo... ¿Agua control?-murmuró aquella rubia mientras su rostro emanaba confusión.

-Sé que no fue civilizado pero estaba en momentos de desesperación y ese chico es un…egoísta-se limitó a decir la maestro agua debido a que Toph le había dado un golpe en el hombro.

-¿A qué te refieres con agua control?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos rubios con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo que a qué me refiero con agua control?-dijo Katara extrañada.

-Katara, algo me dice que esta aldea no sabe nada acerca de lo que es agua control o tierra control-susurró la pelinegra con seriedad.

-¿Tú crees?-comentó la maestro agua con sarcasmo en voz baja.

-Señoritas, no tengo todo el día así que si no les es mucha molestia me gustaría que nos explicaran de qué demonios están hablando ustedes dos-gruñó aquella mujer comenzando a irritarse.

-Corrección, esta mujer es mucho más gruñona que tú Katara-dijo Toph en tono de broma para después ser golpeada por la maestro agua en la cabeza.

-Perfecto, échale más leña al fuego Toph, porque en vez de decirles simplemente lo que es el agua y la tierra control es mucho mejor insultar a desconocidos-comentó Katara con sarcasmo.

-Qué amargada eres Katara, pero está bien si tanto desean saber lo que es tierra y agua control cuéntales a ver si te crees tan sabia-dijo Toph mirándola desafiante.

-Bien-gruñó la maestro agua comenzando a irritarse.-Es muy difícil de explicar, así que por favor no se molesten si no logran entenderme-.

-Cierto, en vez de enfadarse pueden enviar a la señorita quisquillosa a la cárcel así me libran a mí de sus constantes reclamos y quejas-sugirió Toph en tono de broma.

-Toph sólo cierra la boca y déjame hablar-se quejó la castaña fulminando a su amiga con la mirada.-En fin, de donde nosotras venimos en varios lugares, ciertas personas poseen el control sobre uno de lo cuatro elementos, yo por mi parte controlo el agua, mientras que Toph por su parte tiene dominio sobre la tierra-.

-¿Y a qué se debe su visita en la aldea?-se apresuró a preguntar la rubia mirando a ambas chicas con curiosidad.

-Sinceramente nuestras razones no son del todo complicadas, en realidad no estamos seguras de si nuestra estadía aquí llegue a ser definitiva pero en estos momentos mi amiga y yo necesitamos refugio y comida, entonces creo que nos quedaremos aquí unas cuantas semanas si no le es mucha molestia-contestó la ojiazul con cortesía.

-Supongo que pueden quedarse, no obstante deberán atenerse a unas pocas reglas, es nada más por seguridad para la aldea-dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

-¿A cuáles?-preguntó Toph con curiosidad.

-Van a estar vigiladas a lo largo de sus primeros días que residan aquí para cerciorarnos de que no tienen planeado perturbar la tranquilidad de la aldea-contestó la mujer aún con esa tranquilidad en su voz.-Además de eso van a hospedarse en la residencia del joven Sasuke Uchiha considerando que ustedes necesitan refugio-dijo nuevamente señalando al chico azabache con el dedo índice.

Katara abrió de par en par sus bellos ojos azules, estaba completamente sorprendida y molesta al ver que tendría que soportar a aquel chico, tenía que haber otra forma para permitirles su estadía en la aldea sin tener que estar bajo el mismo techo con el azabache.

-¿No podría haber otra forma?-sugirió la castaña con timidez.-Honestamente no creo que sea necesario que nos tenga que mandar a vivir con ese chico, quizás a lo mejor podríamos dormir en otro lugar-.

-Lo siento, pero no hay otra opción ustedes necesitan ser vigiladas y principalmente tú puesto que ya has llamado mucho la atención con lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos-contestó la rubia con seriedad.

La maestro agua estuvo a punto de insultar a aquella mujer, pero justo antes de emitir sonido alguno su amiga la calló colocando su mano izquierda en sus labios.

-Lo que la señorita quisquillosa quiso decir es que estaremos encantadas de vivir con el Uchiha-dijo la maestro tierra con falsa dulzura.

-Bien, ahora si no les molesta me gustaría que abandonaran mi oficina, tengo muchas cosas por hacer-dijo la rubia tranquilamente.

Luego de haber finalizado el pequeño encuentro que habían tenido con aquella desconocida habían tenido que abandonar el lugar para después dirigirse hacia donde Toph había escondido a Momo y a Appa.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que estar vigiladas por ese chico-se quejó la maestro agua con irritación en su voz.

-Vamos, cuando estuvimos en Ba Sing Se fuimos vigiladas por los agentes Dai Lee y tú no diste queja alguna-dijo la maestro tierra con tranquilidad.

-No eres tú la que tuvo que aguantarlo, ese chico es tan…

-¿Tan qué?-dijo una voz por detrás de la maestro agua impidiendo que ella terminara con su comentario.

Katara sabía muy bien quién era el que se encontraba a sus espaldas, reconocía muy bien la voz, pero le resultó extraño que apareciera sin antes darse cuenta, sin embargo y con cierta dificultad trató de mantenerse calmada y segura de sí misma.

-Si tanto te interesa saber, eres un chico tan molesto, mentiroso, engreído, arrogante, grosero-murmuró la chica con frialdad.

-Y tú encantadoramente paciente-comentó el chico con sarcasmo.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí?-preguntó la chica con irritación.

-Tsunade lo dijo, ustedes van a ser vigiladas además según recuerdo la hokage les ordenó hospedarse conmigo, a menos claro que no quieran gozar de una estadía tranquila en la aldea-contestó el azabache tranquilamente.

-¿Qué acaso no tenemos derecho a la privacidad o qué?-dijo la maestro agua con sarcasmo.

-Yo solo sigo órdenes-se limitó a contestar el Uchiha.

Katara tuvo que limitarse a respirar hondo, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber realizado aquel viaje, no era que no agradeciera haber conocido otros lugares diferentes, esta aldea era realmente hermosa, pero el tener que aguantar al joven de cabello azabache era ya un abuso de su paciencia. Bien sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por llegar a utilizar el agua control para hacerlo callar de una vez por todas, de todas maneras estaba en todo el derecho de hacerlo, y es que Sasuke Uchiha era un chico tan arrogante.

**Bueno hasta aquí finaliza el séptimo cap de este fic 8D**

Se aceptan sugerencias, críticas constructivas en caso de que este fic no sea muy bueno para ustedes 8D  
OJO, críticas constructivas, no DESTRUCTIVAS D

En fin, gracias por leer 8D

PD: se piden reviews para esta pobre escritora de 17 añitos uwu


	8. Mil Gracias

No, esto no es un nuevo capítulo del fanfic, esto es una carta únicamente para darle las gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado las molestias de leer mi fic, incluso he visto que algunos han agregado este fic en su lista de favoritos, cosa que me hace sentir muy felíz. Les doy mil gracias a todos los que optaron también por dejarme reviews, a todos los que les ha gustado este fic que en ciertos momentos me costó bastante escribir, por eso no encuentro las formas de decirles que "Más Allá Del Dolor" ha llegado a su fin, luego de haber estado ausente por varios meses me he tomado la libertad de leer yo misma mi "creación" y me he dado cuenta que ha tenido más de un error tanto a nivel ortográfico, como de redacción (aunque obviamente no sólo hay este tipo de errores, sino que también se ha perdido la identidad de varios personajes).

En su momento creí que podría llegar a ser un éxito, sin embargo, al haberme unido a un foro dedicado a criticar y mejorar el nivel de escritura de muchos autores, me di cuenta que para que llegue a ser un éxito debo mejorar gran variedad de cosas. Los Malos Fics fue el foro que literalmente me abrió los ojos, pues a pesar de que mi historia no ha sido vista, ni mucho menos criticada, opté por mirar las críticas que dirigían a otros autores.

Me siento sumamente agradecida con ellos, pues hacen un buen trabajo tomándose la libertad de ayudar a aquellos que poseen dificultad a la hora de escribir un fanfic.

Estoy decidida a escribir un fanfic similar al que he escrito debido a que la pareja que estaba por formarse en mi fic es una que en mi opinión es bastante interesante, no obstante, planeo cambiar la trama con el propósito de que sea mucho más llamativo y mejore un poco.

Sin más me despido, y les repito, el fic volverá a ser escrito con una nueva trama, pero tardaré puesto que debo esforzarme más de lo que lo hacía en "Más Allá Del Dolor".

En fin, mil gracias, y dentro de unas semanas posiblemente presente un fanfic similar al que acabo de hacer.


End file.
